Rise and Shine
by pronk-the-conqueror
Summary: Waking up is hard to do...unless you're Lily Evans. Staying awake can be rough...unless you're James Potter. So what's a night owl to do when he can't catch the early bird?


**A/N**: For all those worms that get eaten by the early birds, this one's for you. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer**: This is only for fun, not for making moolah.

* * *

**Rise and Shine **

The sunshine snaked between the curtains, across the carpet, over the dirty socks, and onto the auburn hair splayed across the pillow.

With a sigh, the hair slid off the pillow like thick satin. Cold feet search blindly for slippers.

Lily Evans rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand before grasping the curtains and flinging them open. At once she was highlighted in a golden hue. Sunlight glinted off of her teeth as she smiled.

"Today is going to be marvelous!"

* * *

The flush of a toilet prompted a groan from under a mass of tangled sheets. 

"Oh, oh. My little magic girrrrrl!"

Once the off-key gargling started James Potter knew it would start going downhill.

"Your irresistible charrrrms tell me yes, but I'm sayin' no, no-no, nooooo!"

The bathroom door was flung open with a dull thud.

"Oh! No, noooo, no. Those ch-ch-charms of yours, my little ma-aaaagic girl!"

Aroma wafted from the bathroom, smelling suspiciously like Sirius' magically enhanced cologne. James burrowed deeper into his comforter, but the musky smell and the shrill whistling seeped through his blankets and stuck uncomfortably like damp clothes to a body.

"Ma-agic mmmm. Woo, magic mmmmhmmmm."

"Whyyy…."

"James, James, James. Today," Sirius paused for dramatic effect, which was entirely lost on the slowly deflating lump across the room, "I have a date with Destiny!"

"Her name is Ula, Sirius. Destiny was last week."

Sirius scratched his chin before shrugging and walking over to his trunk. "Too right, Remus. Today, I have a date with…with Ula." He lifted up a sweater and brought it up to his chest. "Y'know, somehow it doesn't quite have the same ring. Maybe I should give Destiny another go, yes?"

"Nooo…" came a withering moan from the farthest poster bed.

"That's a no," Remus sighed, walking into the bathroom, waving the reddish puff of super cologne out of the way.

"Why not try Hope, from Astronomy. Or Joy…she's gotten her anger under control since that time she walked in on you and Felicity," Peter encouraged groggily, rubbing his face and staring at his alarm clock in bleary disbelief.

"What say you, Prongs?" Sirius smiled doggishly as he felt the temperature drop slightly in response. He slinked slowly across the floor. "Still not a morning person I see."

"Today," came the gravelly reply, "is going to be a horrible, horrible day."

Sirius then proceeded to rip the comforter from the vice grip, and ceremoniously shook out his wet mop of hair.

* * *

Her foot tapped lightly against the floor as she chewed thoughtfully on a muffin. 

"Mm. Mm. Mmagic girl," she mumbled softly, turning the page of the Daily Prophet. Lily leaned back to stretch, smiling lightheartedly. The Great Hall was sparsely populated with other early risers, just they way she liked it. Snow was even gently descending from the ceiling, though it vanished before it hit the tables. A small poke brought her out of her reverie.

"Morning, Lily." She was greeted by a halo of blonde as a girl collapsed into the next chair. "I have got to tell you, thrusting the curtains open to 'bathe in the glory of the day', as you call it, is slightly obnoxious to those of us who stayed up until four to finish Transfiguration papers."

Lily swallowed the rest of her muffin and turned to face her friend.

"I see where you're coming from, Marlene," she said apologetically, leaning in closely and beckoning Marlene to do the same. " But, I know just the remedy for four-in-the-morning madness."

Marlene balked as Lily pushed a glass of orange juice under her nose with an impish grin.

"Cup of sunshine?"

"You…are the epitome of a morning person, Lily. How can you live with yourself?"

"I manage." She smiled through the glass and sipped slowly.

Marlene shook her head as she yawned and began to drown the waffles in syrup.

* * *

"For someone who's so listless in the morning, you sure pack a punch."

James glowered, rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. The corners of Remus' lips twitched as he walked ahead.

"Well, I suppose we could just call you Sirius Black Eye from now on."

Sirius regarded him solemnly for a second before walking in step with his sandy haired friend. "I can live with that, Moony. It makes me sound like some roguish pirate."

"It makes you sound like a disease," James sighed, dragging his feet along piteously.

Sirius paused and waited for James to catch up before slinging an arm around his sagging shoulders. "Don't be jealous, Prongs." He placed thumbs on the corners of James' scowling mouth and lifted them up. "See, you're smiling already."

James swatted Sirius' hands away and yawned, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure there's nothing that could possibly make me smile this morni-" He froze. His right hand shot from his pocket to his hair. The boys followed his gaze and looked back at James with matching expressions.

"Morning Remus, Peter, Sirius,…P-James." Lily forced a smile as she passed the boys. Remus offered a matching (albeit more genuine) smile, while Peter waved good-naturedly.

"'Lo Lily. Beautiful morning for a beautiful girl," Sirius supplied nonchalantly, slowly casting a glance at James.

His hand was nervously sweeping through his dark locks, though the days he did it to look charming were far over. Now it had turned into a nervous twitch, much to his dismay.

After a few silent seconds, James cleared his throat.

"Mornin'…Lily," he croaked. "You look…clean." He brought his hand down awkwardly and gulped.

"Thanks, I think." She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Well, boys," she smiled stiffly, "enjoy your morning. See you in Runes, Remus…P-James." She walked away, though the boys could see her face relax with each step she took.

James' exhaled loudly once Lily was out of sight, as if he had been inhaling their entire encounter.

"You were saying something funny, James? Something about smiling, yeah?" Remus quipped innocently, walking in the direction of the Great Hall. Peter winked dramatically before following behind him.

James stared down the hallway. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, though the ghost of a smile was on his face. Sirius laughed quietly and directed his friend toward breakfast.

"Swoon later, my friend. I'm sure the coffee is nice and strong for you since it's been sitting for a while. That usually does it. It'll wake you up, if _she_ already didn't. C'mon."

* * *

"Tell me, Marlene. Does this look attractive to you?" 

Lily shoved her splayed fingers into her tresses, twisting and twirling for good measure. She winked with gusto and exuberantly tossed her head before smoothing her hair and staring pointedly at her giggling friend.

"Besides the obvious exaggerations, I think your impression of James Potter is improving."

"I'm not exaggerating, Marlene, honestly," Lily huffed, though she smiled along as they brought their papers together to compare. "My morning was flawless-number nine is Futhark, not Anglo-Saxon-until I crossed paths with _him._"

"So, you can use this rune here and…look, James, why'd you even ask me to help-"

"I can't believe it. She's…she's impersonating me!"

James watched Lily ruffle her hair as her blonde friend laughed in amusement. He yawned and shook his head, staring dolefully at the far end of the room.

"So the Dagaz," Remus continued louder, "represents day-James, c'mon, it's_ flattering_. Anyway, the Dagaz-"

"Mockery is flattering? Maybe you should take a few pointers from Padfoot's books, because as far as I know-"

"As far as _I_ know, Sirius still thinks he dating the personification of beauty, or nature, or heartburn…or whatever ideal he fancies this week," Remus added quickly.

"True, Padfoot has his own issues."

Remus snorted. "Don't we all."

James chuckled halfheartedly before placing his chin on his hand and sighing.

"Anyway," Remus continued, "she must notice you more than you think to pull off all of those impersonations."

James tapped his quill slowly against his parchment, before turning to Remus.

"She…I…well, I never thought about it that way, Moony."

"Exactly. That is why _I_ am tutoring _you_. So, back to the Dagaz…"

* * *

"This day can be saved yet!" Lily announced, wringing out her socks in front of the common room fire. Marlene slid onto the couch, burrowing her face into the pillows. 

"Saved? As far as I know, nothing has gone wrong this morning!"

"Sure! Mornings are beginnings! They _start_ off great." Lily grabbed a nearby blanket and shook the melted snow off of her cap.

"The fact that you aced that Transfiguration paper doesn't put on a damper on things, either."

"Well, that's true as well," she laughed, throwing Marlene a 'what-can-you-do?' grin.

"Then…how was today a complete disaster?"

Lily's smile faltered. Marlene looked over her pillow to see a group of soaking boys entering the common room, thanking the Fat Lady as they did so. They were covered in a fresh dusting of snow and trailing puddles.

"Maaagic girl! Mmhmm."

"Padfoot, I thought the thirteenth snowball to the face would have given you a hint."

"Boys, I'm built like a tank…"

"Well, that's good. I always thought that you were dens-ARG! Ok, ok. You're a tank. Let go of my head!"

They unknowingly made their way over to the source of warmth only to be greeted by two pairs of inquiring eyes.

Marlene nodded to each of them amiably. "Good game, boys. Nobody on my team thought of heat-seeking snowballs."

Sirius grinned proudly, whipping off his scarf. "Exactly."

Remus took a seat adjacent to the couch and pulled off his boots with a 'pop'. He wiggled his toes and sank deep into the chair. "What a morning."

Marlene smiled contentedly, though her eyes were less relaxed, observing the two stiffest figures before her.

"Yeah, it's been a great morning," Lily agreed pleasantly, though her smile didn't completely reflect her voice.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily's the poster child of morning obnoxiousness."

Lily laughed quietly, tossing Marlene a 'look'.

"Funny," Sirius observed leisurely, "because James here is the master of waking up in a bad mood." He grinned slyly over at James who threw him a steaming glare.

"Only because you wake me up in the worst ways possible. Last week you turned my alarm clock into a Flobberworm." Remus snorted. James threw a glare at him as well. "I couldn't write with a quill for half of the day." He flexed the fingers of his right hand experimentally, looking up to see that Lily was staring at him expectedly. She caught his eye and looked quickly away. The corners of James' mouth twitched. He put his hand down, away from his hair.

"Don't let her fool you, though. She may be a ray of sunshine now, but her temper's something awful in the evening," Marlene threw in casually. Lily stared at her pointedly. Marlene looked at her non-existent watch. "Welp, looks like I have just enough time before lunch to add some finishing touches to my Charms homework."

She pushed the pillows aside, bid the boys goodbye, and threw a glance over her shoulder to Lily before she walked up the Girls' stairs. "Coming?"

"I think she took one to many snowballs to the head," Lily laughed nervously, standing up.

"Some people just can't hold their snow," Sirius shrugged. Lily shook her head and smiled politely. "See you," she mumbled, though when her eyes reached James she cleared her throat and hurried to the stairs.

"Strange girl," Sirius yawned, stretching across the couch, chuckling at the bright smile on James' face.

* * *

The corridors were much colder now since the hours had grown later. The snowy blackness outside was only held at bay by the frosted windows and dim torches inside. Lily shivered and settled her bag more comfortably on her shoulder. She should have remembered a coat. She should have remembered a lot of things, but her head was just so full of silly thoughts that she- 

-tripped and fell.

She should have remembered to tie her shoelaces better.

Sure, days started of brilliantly…and then they all went downhill from there.

Lily groaned into the cold stone floor then moved slowly to a sitting position. Her books had scattered across the corridor and her ink had spilled across her pack of parchment. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway to see how embarrassed she wa-

"Lily?"

Oh bugger, of course it was _him_.

She plastered a fake smile to her face.

"Hey, there…James. Just took a little spill. Nothing to worry about."

"Here, let me help."

Before she could protest James knelt to her level and gathered up the books that had scattered out of her reach. Lily mumbled a reluctant thanks and rubbed her knee, which was bleeding freely. She glared at her shoelaces, cursing them.

"Hey, Lily?"

She was startled by his conversational voice and looked up. He was smiling at her. _What'd _he_ have to smile about? I bet he was just waiting for me to trip so he could-No. No, Lily. Be polite. _

"Yes…James?" She concentrated on tying her shoelaces. Double knot.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I don't really function that well when I wake up."

"It's perfectly normal, James. Nothing to be sorry about."

He shifted his position and sat down near to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. But, most girls wouldn't take to me calling them '_clean_'. I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

"Really, James. It's not a problem." She tucked her books inside of her bag. James looked at the ink spill momentarily before floating it back into the bottle.

"Honestly? Every time I've seen you today you've looked at me like you just stepped in something gross."

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Look, James. I've-" she turned back to his face, only to see him still smiling. "Why are you still smiling?" His smile faltered.

"Er, I was smiling?"

Lily groaned. She made a motion to get up but the insufferable boy beat her to it. He held out his hand to her from above. She slowly took it.

Warmth spread up her arm. She nearly let go, but common sense told her to hold on. Once upright, Lily hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and pulled out her wand to clean up her knee.

"Here," James offered, brandishing his wand, but Lily stopped him with her hand.

"I'm fine, really."

"I know this really quick spell, Lily. The boys and I use it all the ti-"

"I know _plenty_ of spells! Why don't you go work your magic on someone else?" She felt her face heat up with frustration.

"But, I only-"

"_Look_. I can't think straight when you're around, Potter!" Lily growled, shocked at how disgruntled she had become since this morning. Here she was, happiness incarnate, shouting at the boy who had looked like death earlier. Now he just looked…

Bloody hell, he was _still_ smiling.

"Stop smiling!" she shrieked.

He beamed at her obvious undoing. "That's interesting, _Lily_." The emphasizing of her first name nearly set her off. That _bugger_… "Because, my day just gets better when I'm with you."

Lily rolled her eyes. James tilted his head to the side, observing her.

"Yeah," he said pleasantly, "I've only really started to notice it this year. Waking up is agonizing…and then I see you."

They stood in the silent corridor for a few moments, Lily standing with her knee stained crimson and James looking quietly hopeful.

"Well, James, I don't really know what to say," she said quietly, though the edge in her voice was not lost on James.

He braced himself.

"Except, _you_ make _my_ day _worse_!" She dropped her bag to the floor and stepped threateningly closer to him. "See what you've done to me? This is _not_ how I normally act around people! Something's wrong with me, so just…I mean…I meant…something's wrong with _you_! Not me. This is _your_ fault!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him. "So, just…just leave me alone like you have for the past year!"

The finality in her voice reverberated off the frozen walls.

James sighed roughly and shook his head, looking annoyed for the first time since that morning. Through the red haze she looked down to see his hand twitching gently before it swiftly moved toward his head. He was taken aback when he felt Lily's fingers clasped tightly around his wrist.

Her face paled and she stared incredulously at the contact.

"I…don't really know where I was going with this."

"You're telling me," James murmured, bringing his hand down slowly. Lily's grip remained unyielding, as if she were afraid of what would happen if she let go. James raised an eyebrow and Lily could practically hear the gears spinning in his head.

His other hand flew upward. Lily's reaction was a blur of fingers and before James knew it, his other hand was held captive.

Lily paused.

She took a moment to observe their situation. Had anybody been walking down the corridor it would have looked like she and James were holding hands...willingly. And _she_ had instigated it.

Curse him, he was _good_. Lily stared at his face searchingly, seeing the twinkle beginning to grow in his eyes. She felt her cheeks redden and knew then that something had changed.

All previous anger seemed to drain through her fingertips and she was left feeling at ease.

"You're cunning…James," Lily sighed, and he was intrigued to hear the reluctant acceptance in her voice.

"Merlin, your hands are freezing," he said casually, as if the previous events were only a wrinkle in his master plan. Lily's face flushed. James smiled brightly and let go to pick up her bag. "You dropped this. Here, I'll carry it. No problem." He slung her bag over his shoulder and quickly grabbed on to her hand. "Tsk, Lily. What would your mother say with you walking around with frozen hands? Honestly, where would you be without me?" He entwined their fingers and began walking. Lily stared blankly ahead before looking up at James.

"You're cunning _and_ manipulative."

"Well, you're spiteful and judgmental."

Lily gaped at him before she closed her mouth and shrugged. James laughed.

"And where would I be without you, Lily?" he asked.

"Probably sobbing in a corner. In all seriousness, I'm only letting you hold my hand because I'm not partial to frostbite."

"Sure. And I meant what I said earlier."

"Me, too."

"Good."

Lily stopped and James was yanked back. "How is that good, James? You hate waking up and I adore it! That's not exactly the best way to piece the puzzle together!" James stared at her, his eyes twinkling. Lily realized what she was implying. "T-that is, if there was any puzzle to be pieced…together, of course."

"Hypothetically speaking, if there were two people who were polar opposites, don't you think they'd have just what the other person needed?"

Lily stared out the corridor window to see the snow softly falling now, the tempest finally quelled. She pulled on James' hand as she walked forward.

"It'd be interesting to see how that would work out," she said indifferently, her cheeks burning as James stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, interesting. I like puzzles, by the way."

They walked in mutual silence before reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lily stared at their hands and then at the floor. James smiled down at her. The ghost of a grin tugged at Lily's lips.

"Well, I can't have Marlene speculating, so…thank you, James. For helping me. With my books," she said in a polite voice. In return, James let go of Lily's hands to place his thumbs on the corners of her lips. Her mock-polite smile turned into a broad grin. Lily laughed and pushed James' hands away, only to find hers warmly in between his.

"It was the least I can do," he said smoothly, leaning in closer and tugging on Lily's hand so she did the same. Her face flushed scarlet and she unknowingly held her breath as he brought his mouth closer to her ear.

"After all, I hear you do a smashing impression of me." He grinned boldly before squeezing her hand and turning to the Fat Lady. She heard him humming softly as he stepped inside of the portrait hole. "Magic mmm. Maaagic girl."

It was a few moments later before the girl moved. She rubbed her face with both hands, exhaled deeply, and flexed her warm fingers.

"Are you going to stand there all day, dear?"

"No, of course not. Honeyfuggle."

Lily stepped inside, grateful for the welcoming colors and warmth. Marlene was in the corner, a Potions book in her lap. Lily made a path towards her.

"Lily! I was wondering where you had gone! Transfiguration was over nearly an hour ago."

"Oh." Lily glanced down at her knee. "I tripped." Marlene crinkled her nose.

"Spare me the details. Anyway, you have excellent timing. James Potter just walked in mere minutes before you did. It was a good thing you didn't run into him. You always get so grumpy after dinner…"

Lily smiled distantly. "Yeah, who knows what would have come from that encounter. James Potter is the most obnoxious night owl I know." Marlene narrowed her eyes a fraction. "Well, I'm beat, Marlene. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Her smile broadened as she turned to walk up the stairs, the warmth still caressing her fingers.

Marlene smiled down at her homework, laughing softly. "An early bird and a night owl…it's perfect."

* * *

**62 Mornings Later**

"James! Wake up!"

_No._

"Maybe if you start gargling again, Padfoot."

_He wouldn't dare…_

"Too drastic, Wormtail. I don't want to deafen him."

_Or get another black eye._

"What about dangling one of your socks in front of his face? Those are close enough to smelling salts, right?"

_Now I'm definitely not getting up._

James heard Remus laugh. "Hardly. We're trying to wake James up, not knock him out until summer."

_There's Remus, always thinking about my state of consciousness. What a pal._

A small tap at the door interrupted the double-sided plotting. James felt his heart begin to race. He heard the soft padding of feet across the floor and the slow turning of the knob.

"Thank goodness you're here! He won't budge."

_I budge for no one._

"Leave it to me."

_Except her._

The window curtains were flung back with such exuberance it could only be her. He felt a warm hand push the hair away from his eyes. "Good morning, James." He could practically hear her smiling. How obnoxious.

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. He tilted his head upward and felt her smile against his lips.

_This was _**so**_ much better than coffee._

"Good morning, Lily."


End file.
